The Morning After
by Selphie Ivy
Summary: Gogo wakes up the morning after, but what will she do with the sleeping body beside her? Please R&R!


The Morning After

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kill Bill**

Light flicked over Gogo Yubari's waking form. Gogo felt her head throbbing. Another drunken night out. Another naked form beside her when she woke up.

Gogo clutched her head, trying to ease the headache away. She could still feel the vodka she had consumed last night throbbing through her veins. She could smell her own breath. It reeked of alcohol.

She slowly rose, still clutching one hand to her head, using the other to cover herself with the bed sheets and turned to look at the person she had picked up last night. He was still sleeping, and his eyes flickered slightly with each breath he took.

He was good looking, of course. She guessed he was probably about her age, maybe a little older. Nineteen at the most. His hair was raven black. It was quite short, but it fell messily around his face. Gogo tried to remember the colours of his eyes. A dark brown, with flecks of green perhaps?

She couldn't even remember his name.

Gouki?

Ren?

Shintaro?

She really couldn't remember. Perhaps he had never told her his name. Names didn't really matter, anyway. Not to Gogo.

Gogo shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She had to work to do-she was meeting with O Ren in a few hours, and she couldn't be late. It was time to get moving.

She had to deal with the sleeping form beside her first.

Gogo rose and crossed her room, shuffling around in her drawer for something to wear. She pulled out a matching set of black underwear and changed quickly, aware that the unknown male may wake up any moment.

Once changed, she crossed the room and sat back on the bed, reaching under her pillow for one of her favourite weapons.

This one is going to die having his throat slit.

He's a lucky one.

A slit throat is a fairly quick and generally painless way to die. Gogo usually draws out deaths.

She remembered Kaito. He had caused her trouble. Screaming and thrashing. Gogo laughing and then panicking that someone would hear. His last breaths had been fantastic to hear. She had kissed his lips just seconds before he died. Gogo liked to frustrate her victims like that.

Another memorable death was Mimura. She had chopped his fingers off one by one. And who was the other? She remembered cutting out his tongue. She couldn't even remember why she had done that. Perhaps he wouldn't stop screaming. She thought his name was Takashi, but she could never be truly sure of a name. Giving her victims a name meant reminding herself that they had a life. A life she was about to destroy.

Even through her hardened coat of cruelty, she still had a heart. A cold heart that could never truly love or feel, yes. But still a heart.

Gogo shook her head, clearing way any other thoughts. It was time to dispose of this one. She didn't have time to feel sympathy.

She threw back the sheets and stabbed down once. Gogo didn't even see his face change. A quick kill, but Gogo became mad. She sliced down again and again. Crimson blood was flowing over the bed. The most beautiful sight in the world, Gogo believed.

And then she stopped. Without even looking at the mess she had made, she replaced the sheets over the messy form which, just moments ago, had been host to a living, breathing person.

Gogo rested her head on her arm. Killing was becoming so frequent, that Gogo was starting to become bored of it. Once, a while ago now, pulling back the covers and watching the blood pour had excited Gogo. Now she felt only an initial rush of pleasure, and then he lay dead, useless to the world, and to Gogo.

Gogo glanced at the clock. Time to shower and get changed. She heaved her aching body around, her head throbbing slightly less. Better get rid of the body first.

Gogo reached down and clutched at the sheets. She swung them back in one quick motion.

He'd come, like a lamb to the slaughter, to Gogo's bed. And there, on the pillow, lay his crimson, severed head.

**I've been working on this for what seems like ages! I just couldn't get it with the style and tone I wanted, and I'm still not pleased with the end result. I tried to capture Gogo's thoughts before a kill, but I don't think it went that well! The last line was a bit random, too. But the poetry was the only way I could think to finish it! R&R anyway, as I want to know what you think! Thanks!**

**Selphie Ivy x**


End file.
